1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to airtight containers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to airtight containers having a latch valve which automatically equalizes the respective pressures inside the container and outside the container as the latch is operated to open the container.
2. Description of Related Art
Airtight containers typically include a venting device to equalize the pressure between the container interior and exterior prior to opening. This is needed because a vacuum is created within an airtight container during airline travels which can often inhibit the opening of the container. For molded plastic waterproof cases, the standard vent in the industry consists of a threaded opening in the lower shell that is plugged by a removable screw fitted with an O-ring. Such an arrangement, however, requires additional action to vent the case. Further, the additional parts and assembly required (the screw and O-ring) add to the manufacturing cost of the container. Moreover, the vent screw is frequently lost, which makes the airtight container useless for its intended application.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a venting latch for an airtight container that eliminates the requirement of a separate vent screw and further prevents any risk of losing the vent screw. It is another object of the present invention to provide a venting latch that requires no action to equalize pressures inside and outside the container, other than to operate the latch. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a venting latch for an airtight container that is relatively simple to use, is easy to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.